


To Calm an Alpha

by Fortress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anger Management, Cuddly Sasuke, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortress/pseuds/Fortress
Summary: It's only the first day of the high school year and already Sasuke is tearing apart a classroom. Can a certain Omega calm him down or is he set to be expelled?
Relationships: Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 89
Kudos: 492





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is un-betered, if you see any major errors feel free to message me.  
> Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, it's character or anything.....

Looking down at her ringing phone, Mikoto saw an unknown number flash on screen. Answering it she was met with a distressed voice “Is this Mrs Uchiha?” 

“This is, how may I help you?” Questioned the raven haired woman. 

“This is principle Tsunade. We have a situation regarding your son that requires your immediate attention.” Coughed the woman on the other end of the line. 

“It’s the first day of the new school year, what could possibly require my attention so soon.”

“Well, you see, from what I can gather one of the omega’s in Sasuke’s class has set him off somehow.”

“A Rut?” Mikoto asked.

“No, he seems to be in a rage filled fit. He…….. is destroying a classroom.” 

The raven haired woman sighed as she pursed her lips. “I will be there as soon as possible. Please do not allow anyone near my son till I get there.” Hanging up and turned to the red haired woman sitting across from her and exhaled deeply, “It is as we feared Kushina….. Can you please pick up Naruto and meet me at Sasuke’s school right away?” 

Kushina nodded as she grabbed her handbag and the pair left the cafe they had previously occupied. 

~~~~~

Standing in the carpark of Sasuke’s highschool Mikoto didn’t have to wait long for her friend to arrive. In the backseat of the car was Kushina’s son Naruto, he smiled awkwardly at her as he got out. 

“I’m sorry if I have caused a problem Mrs. Uchiha.” he said sincerely. 

“It’s too late for apologies now, let’s just try to fix the problem at hand and move forward.” Mikoto sighed. 

“It’s not his fault Mikoto, you know that.” Kushina spoke up. 

“I know…… I just thought he would stay my baby a little longer.” Mikoto teared up. 

“Hush my love,” Kushina soothed as her hand wrapped around the others neck and pulled their foreheads together. “Let’s go settle down your baby alpha.” she smiled. 

Omega/omega relationships were not unheard of with already mated pairs, it was a way for omegas to release their emotional tension without having to make their alpha’s feel weak and for that Mikoto was really grateful to have Kushina as her emotional partner. 

Each woman placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, searing him into the school. It didn’t take them long to find Sasuke’s classroom, all they needed to do was follow the sound of destruction and yells of both teachers and students. 

“For the last time! I am not letting you in there when you are the cause of this mess!” Yelled an angry looking woman. 

“But you don’t understand!” cried out the pink haired girl. “Sasuke and I are meant to be together, I know I can calm him down, if only you would let me in there.” she said as she tried to force her way past the older woman. 

Mikoto coughed announcing her arrival while gathering everyone’s attention at the same time. 

“Mrs. Uchiha?” Questioned the woman. 

“Yes.” Mikoto replied. 

“I’m Principle Tsunade.” she said gruffly holding out her hand as another crash resonated from the room to her left. 

“My son?” She asked politely, shaking the others hand as she pointed to the room next to them. 

Tsunade nodded and spotted the boy and woman next to her. “What’s with the middle school brat?” 

Mikoto looked at Kushina, who nodded at her. Turning Naruto around so his back was facing Tsunade and his face facing her she undid the top few buttons on his shirt and reached around pulling down the high top collar of his uniform revealing a bite mark. “This is my son’s intended mate.” 

A mixture of anger and anguish filled the hall as several Omaga’s both male and female cried or yelled out their frustration. 

“If you would open the door….” Mikoto started before she was cut off. 

“I am not sending an Omega, much less, a child Omega in with an enraged Alpha.” Tsunade roared. 

“You will if you want this to stop.” Mikoto stood up straighter, her eyes narrowing. 

“Fine.” sneered the older woman after a moment, thrusting the keys at her, “But I will not be held responsible for any injuries he sustains.”

Mikoto nodded at the principle then turned to Kushina to see if she was ready. With a reassuring nod from the red head she unlocked the door and they both pushed the blond in before shutting and relocking it.

They heard several more crashes, one even hitting the door making it shake, before all went deafeningly silent. 

Tsunade made a grab for the keys but both women shook their heads. “Give Naruto time.” Kushina said as she pulled her other half in for a reassuring hug. 

The minutes passed by with the ticking of the clock on the hallway wall, Tsunade sent everyone back to their classes and made those whose class was destroyed go on an early lunch. It took almost 30 minutes before they started to hear the sound of furniture moving and then a further 10 minutes before there was a soft knock on the door. 

Mikoto walked forward, unlocked the door and slowly slid it open. On the other side stood the small blond omega, smiling warmly up at her with her alpha son at his back, his arms wrapped protectively around the other. Inside she saw the room was put back together as best as it could be. 

“This way.” huffed the annoyed principle behind them. 

It looked as though her son was about to argue, but a comforting hand slid on his to silence him. Mikoto had to admit, she had never seen anyone actually calm her son down other than herself, while it stung her that he was growing up she was reassured that at least he was in good hands. 

All 4 of them followed the principle to her office and sat down in the small room. Once seated the room was quiet for a while. 

“Excuse me.” A small voice broke the silence. 

Everyone in the room turned to look at the small blond, sitting on Sasuke’s lap, protective arms wrapped around him. “Sasuke has something he wants to say.” 

All eyes turned to the raven boy behind the blond. He made an incoherent sound to begin with until he received a smack on one of the arms around the blond. “I’m sorry for my behaviour.” he grumbled. 

Shocked into silence, the 3 adults in the room just sat there looking at the pair. It wasn’t till the small blond coughed that everyone broke out of their stupor. 

“Well……” Tsunade started. “In light of this unforeseen outcome.” she coughed, “I feel that only minor disciplinary action needs to be taken.” she paused as she eyed the blond in Sasuke’s lap. Watching them interact a thought occurred to her, “Omega?” she asked, getting his attention.

“His name’s Naruto!” Sasuke growled aggressively at her. 

Nodding at the alpha she corrected herself, “Naruto?” the blond nodded at her, “Can you come here please?” 

Naruto nodded as he tried to stand. It took him a little bit of reassuring for the alpha to let him go, but once he did the blond walked around the principal's desk to stand in front of her where she had pointed. 

Once there Tsunade stood up and turned him around before pulling down the back of his shirt to reveal the bite, receiving a growl from the raven alpha. After inspecting it she turned to the raven and asked curiously. “Do you have a matching one or have you only made a claiming mark?” 

Grunting at her he pulled down the left side collar of his own shirt revealing a bite mark in the junction of his shoulder and neck. 

Raising an eyebrow she asked “And have you consummated your mating marks?” Sasuke broke eye contact looking down to his side and huffed. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

Sighing, she sat back down but didn’t let go of the blond omega. “With an incomplete bond Sasuke’s aggression levels will only continue to rise with his Omega’s absence during school.” 

“Are you suggesting they complete it?” Mikoto snapped at the woman in front of her as Kushina’s hand grabbed hers and began to rub small circles into it. 

“Of course not! They are far too young.” she shouted back. “Allow me to demonstrate what I mean.” Standing, she stood while keeping her hold on Naruto and steered him out of her office. When she returned she shut the door and observed as Sasuke instantly became aggressive. Snapping her fingers a whimper was heard from the other side of the door which instantly made the raven alpha react. 

In an instant Sasuke was on his feet, eyes flashing red, claws splitting over his fringer nails and fangs extending dangerously sharp as he snarled at her and slowly began to advance. 

Tsunade quickly opened the door revealing the alpha’s blond to be completely fine and continued to observe his reaction. Naruto walked towards his alpha and hugged him while whispering soothing words till he calmed down enough to wrap his blond up in a protective embrace.

“As you can see in the absence of his omega he becomes aggressive and worse if he thinks the other is in danger. The only course of action is to have them together full time until they both finish school and can complete the mating mark.” Tsunade said as she walked back to the chair behind her desk. “I propose that Naruto moves up and starts high school right now.” 

“Well Naruto’s grades are rather good so he shouldn’t have too much trouble adjusting to the workload and he is only a year younger than Sasuke.” Kushina mumbled as her free hand ran over her chin in thought. 

The adults talked amongst themselves, ironing out the details of Naruto moving to high school a year early and making sure he was in all Sasuke’s classes if not only there for support while he studied what he wanted to learn. Once everyone was in agreeance they all stood and said their goodbyes. 

“I expect to see both of you bright and early next Monday morning and Uchiha, consider yourself suspended for the rest of the week.” Tsunade eyed him as she crossed her arms under her breasts. 

“Hn.” Was Sasuke’s reply as he clung to his blond and they walked out. 

“Be nice Sasuke, we get to spend more time together now.” Naruto smiled as he snuggled into his alpha. 

“You’re the only person I want to be nice to.” Sasuke replied as he rested his head on the blonds and breathed his scent in deeply.

Naruto giggled as the pair of them walked out towards their mothers cars. 

“At least it all worked out for the best.” Kushina smiled as the girls walked behind them hand in hand. 

“I guess you’re right.” Mikoto sighed as she squeezed the others hand. 

The pair of them giggled as they walked out together watching their two boys snuggled with each other affectionately. The future was set to be tough, but their mums would be by their sides the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making an extra chapter that follows Naruto from when he's picked up by his mother and what happens in the classroom. Tell me if you would be interested in seeing that.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened inside the room and what set Sasuke off? We know Sakura's involved, but what did she do to piss off our favourite Alpha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked and I delivered, here's a look into what happened inside the room.  
> Again, this is unbeted so if you see any major issues PM me.  
> I have added an extra part to this chapter at the break at the request of Lucychan93, so enjoy.

A bell chimed as the PA system came to life, the small voice coming over it was barely audible “Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the principal's office immediately. I repeat Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the principal’s office immediately. That is all.” a chime similar in tone as the first wound down the system signalling the end of the PA call. 

Naruto’s head hit his desk as he heard several of his peers make snide comments about him. 

“Ohhhhh you’re in trouble now….” 

“What did you do this time?”

“It’s only the first day of the new school year and you’re already in shit for something.” 

Naruto’s teacher cut over the top of the class, effectively silencing them. “Naruto, you heard the vice principal, please gather your things and report to the office.” 

Heaving a deep sigh the blond gathered his belongings and made a beeline for his locker. After dumping his belongings he slowly trudged towards the principal's office. 

The vice principal - a dainty but stern old woman - met him at the entrance to the office and escorted him further in, to the principal's office. With a short knock on the man’s door they were quick to hear a small ‘come in’ from the other side.

Before the principal could even get a greeting in, the blond asked “What did I do this time old man?” he huffed lounging down into the chair in front of the elderly man.

A curt smack was felt to the back of the blonds head as the vice principal used some of the paperwork she was holding as a weapon. “You will address the principal properly.” 

Rolling his eyes at her Naruto sat up with feigned interest. "How may I serve you oh gracious master."

To this he received another smack to the back of the head, this one hard enough to make him bring his hands up to rub the sore spot as he turned to glare up at the woman standing behind him with her arms crossed, glowering down at him.

"That's enough," the principal waved his hand. "Koharu-san, you may take your leave."

"But Sarutobi-sama?"

"It is fine." He waved her off again. 

With a huff Koharu walked out, shutting the door behind her. 

"Why am I here _Sarutobi-sama_?" Naruto sighed out while crossing his arms defensively.

"It would seem a young alpha that you are acquainted with is causing a disturbance at his own school." Sarutobi said, observing the boy's reaction.

"Eh, Sasuke?" When the blond received a nod from his principal he laughed, "Did someone piss him off again?"

"Language. But I would assume so. I do not know the details but your mother is on her way now to pick you up." 

"That bad huh?" Naruto winced.

"It would seem so." He nodded again and stood. "Shall we go wait for your mother at the front gates?"

Naruto nodded and stood to follow the other out.

Just as they got to the front gate Naruto's mother pulled up to the curb. Opening the door Naruto jumped into the back seat and before he was even able to shut it his mother was already pulling away from the curb. 

They drove in silence for less than half a block before Naruto asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know the details honey, but from what I can gather he’s…… Angry at something or someone.” 

After a small pause, Naruto said more than asked “This is my fault isn’t it?” When his mother didn’t respond, it just confirmed that he was probably the cause. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed out, his hands curled into fists and covered his eyes in anguish, "If I hadn't let him mark me, none of this would have happened!" He rambled out as fast as he could, guilt flowing through him like a running stream.

Sighing, she calmly asked , "Naruro, tell me, did it feel right when he marked you?" 

He nodded, eyes still covered, refusing to look up at her.

"Then there's no problem." She smiled. 

"But what about…." he finally peaked out at her.

"We all make decisions that we sometimes think are might be mistakes, we just need to live with our choices and make the best of them.” She smiled into the rearview mirror at him. “Now I want you to put on a brave face, we’re going into an alpha’s den.” she giggled at her own joke.

Naruto rolled his eyes as they turned into Sasuke’s school’s car park, instantly they spotted Sasuke’s mother standing by her car and pulled in the empty spot next to hers. Naruto smiled awkwardly at Mikoto as he got out of the car. 

“I’m sorry if I have caused a problem Mrs. Uchiha.” he said sincerely. 

“It’s too late for apologies now, let’s just try to fix the problem at hand and move forward.” Mikoto sighed at him. 

Naruto hung his head as his mother and Sasuke’s mother spoke.

“It’s not his fault Mikoto, you know that.” Naruto’s mother spoke up. 

“I know…… I just thought he would stay my baby a little longer.” Mikoto teared up. 

“Hush my love,” he heard his mother reply “Let’s go settle down your baby alpha.”. 

There was a bit of shuffling then a hand was placed on each of his shoulders and began to steer him into the school. 

After stepping into the building Naruto could smell the anger from _his_ alpha emitting from further inside, and as they moved through the halls towards the screams and crashing sounds of heavy objects hitting walls, the scent became stronger and stronger. At first all Naruto could detect was anger and hatred, but under it was something more subtle, something more primal then the raw rage itself….. Naruto could sense fear.

Someone had upset Sasuke to the point of him being afraid. 

A need to protect and comfort his alpha clutched at his heart making him feel…… His thoughts were interrupted by the yells and somewhat of a scuffle up ahead. 

“For the last time! I am not letting you in there when you are the cause of this mess!” Yelled an angry looking woman. 

“But you don’t understand!” cried out the pink haired girl in front of her. “Sasuke and I are meant to be together, I know I can calm him down, if only you would let me in there.” she said as she tried to force her way past the older woman. 

Naruto knew in an instant that this bubblegum bitch must be the reason for Sasuke’s ‘disturbance’. Taking a deep but quiet breath he instantly picked up the faintest scent of his alpha on her. His shoulders tensed slightly with the sudden need to rip her apart. 

Sasuke’s mother coughed from beside him, bringing him quickly out of his own mini rage. 

“Mrs. Uchiha?” Questioned the woman. 

“Yes.” Sasuke’s mother replied. 

“I’m Principle Tsunade.” said the other woman gruffly as she held out her hand just as another crash resonated from the room to her left.

Naruto didn’t even react as he heard the sounds of things breaking in the next room, all he wanted to do was make sure his alpha was alright. 

“My son?” Sasuke’s mother asked politely, shaking the others hand as she pointed to the room next to them. 

Tsunade nodded and suddenly spotted Naruto next to her. “What’s with the middle school brat?” 

Naruto’s eyes stayed on the door next to them till he suddenly found himself being turned around to face Sasuke’s mother. He watched as she undid the top few buttons on his shirt and felt as she reached around and pulled down the back of the high top collar of his uniform revealing his bite mark. “This is my son’s intended mate.” She said pointedly. 

A mixture of anger and anguish filled the hall around them as several students both male and female cried or yelled out their frustration. 

“If you would open the door….” Sasuke’s mother began before she was cut off. 

“I am not sending an Omega, much less, a child Omega in with an enraged Alpha.” Tsunade roared. 

Naruto watched as Sasuke’s mother stood up straight and narrowed her eyes in a challenge to the other woman “You will if you want this to stop.”

“Fine.” sneered the older woman after a moment, Naruto could then hear the sound of key, “But I will not be held responsible for any injuries he sustains.”

The door was unlocked and Naruto found himself being pushed unceremoniously in. With the sound of the lock clicking back into place he found himself now locked in the room with an extremely angry alpha. At first he couldn’t see past the fact that the room looked like a bomb site. There were desks, chairs and paper everywhere. 

Crouching in the corner diagonally across from him was his alpha. His claws had overtaken the nails on his fingers, his fangs protruded viciously from his growling mouth, and blood red eyes glared at him with no recognition of self. 

Sighing, Naruto went to take a step forward but before he could a chair came flying at him. Years of martial arts training with his alpha had honed his reflexes enough that the object felt slow, making side stepping it easy. No sooner had it crashed into the door behind him another item was thrown. 

More items and furniture came flying his way as he continued to walk forward towards his alpha with outstretched arms.

“Sasuke.” Naruto called out calmly, a warm, comforting smile gracing his lips. When he received no recognition other than another item thrown at him he quickly ducked and continued moving slowly forward towards his growling mate. “Sasuke.” he called out again. “Sasuke-Teme, look at the mess you've made.” 

This seemed to make the raven hesitate with the next object, awareness bleeding into his eyes as they began to flicker between red and black. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke said, his voice still a low gowl, his neural eyes skirting around the room and finally landing on the object still in his hand above his head."Did I do this?"

Nodding Naruto hushed , his smile never wavering. "Shhh, It’s okay Teme, I’m here now.” 

Slowly Sasuke lowered his arm till the object fell to the floor from his limp hand. Naruto walked the rest of the way over towards Sasuke and slid down the wall next to. Said raven instantly dove into his blonds lap while circling them arms protectively around the others waist. 

Naruto began running his hands through Sasuke’s hair, slowly massaging his scalp. Quickly all the tension in the raven's body began to seep away leaving him almost purring. 

After a while of comforting silence and grooming Naruto asked gently, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Sasuke shifted in the blonds lap so that he was curled in more and shook his head. 

"Come on Teme." Naruto poked him. 

"I don't remember." Sasuke grumbled back. "It's all a blur."

Naruto huffed out and looked around the room. "What classroom is…. Was this?"

Sasuke's head popped up from its position on Naruto's lap to look around a bit before ducking back down. "Practical literacy."

"Okay, do you remember coming to class?"

Sasuke seems to think about it for a moment before nodding.

"Good, let's start there then." Naruto smiled down at Sasuke as he continued to run his hands through the ravens hair.

“Fine.” Sasuke exhaled before he began. 

_The second bell rang signaling what was supposed to be the beginning of class but with an absent teacher it was already looking to be a crappy first day. With his arms crossed over his chest, Sasuke leaned back into his desk chair. He could hear two of his fellow classmates arguing in the background but paid them no mind._

_A couple of shadows were cast over Sasuke’s desk making him stare up at the two girls hovering in front of him. “What?!” he growled._

_“Sasuke-kun,” The pink haired bimbo named Sakura said sweetly as she tried to be cute, “Which one of us do you like better? See I know it’s me cause I would make the best omega for you.”_

_“As if billboard head, I would so make a better omega for Sasuke, I already know how to cook.” Huffed out the blond haired bimbo named Ino._

_“Hn.” Sasuke grunted, rolling his eyes as he turned away from the pair to tune them out._

_The next thing Sasuke knew, Sakura had pushed his desk aside and was all up in his personal space sitting on his lap. “Don’t worry Sasuke, I’ll make sure that dumb blond doesn’t come near you again.” She smiled as she quickly rubbed her neck against his scent marking him._

_Feeling her rub her scent gland against his and smelling as her scent began to mingle with his made something in him snap. His hands went down to her thighs straddling him, making her intake a sharp breath_

_“Oh Sasuke.” she gushed, bringing her face back so she could smile warmly at him._

_“Get off him.” Ino screeched trying to pull Sakura off of Sasuke._

_“Get away from me and my mate Ino pig!” Sakura replied angrily._

_Claws began to slip over Sasuke’s fingernails, digging into Sakura’s flesh. “Ah, Sasuke, that hurts.” She winced as he began to squeeze harder, claws digging in further. She looked up at him again and stifled a scream. Blood red eyes glared back at her as a thunderous growl rumbled from his chest._

_Sakura whimpered as she tried to get off Sasuke but before she could she found herself being pushed onto the ground. Standing, Sasuke took several steady deep breaths trying to calm himself till he saw movement below him._

_“It’s okay Sasuke. I….” Sakura was cut off by a ragged roar._

_Sasuke felt himself slipping away, the edges of his vision being eaten, a blinding red rage taking over. The last thing he sees is his teacher standing in front of him, his mouth moving but no sound reached the raven as his vision was eaten completely by red._

Naruto felt his heart grip with fury at hearing what the pink haired bitch had done to _his_ mate. Calming himself for his alpha’s sake he continued to run his hands comfortingly through the ravens hair, till the scent of the bitch infiltrated his nose. An idea sprung to the blond’s mind at that.

Tapping Sasuke to get his attention he said, “Sit up.” Once up Naruto straddled his alpha. 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke questioned, quaking an eyebrow at him. 

Naruto dove into Sasuke’s neck and began to rub against him. Pulling away he sniffed the raven’s neck and nodded in satisfaction when he could no longer smell her stench. 

“There, all traces of her are gone.” Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke. 

Sighing out Sasuke smiled, “I love you.” He said as his arms wound themself around Naruto’s waist. 

Naruto rested his head on top of the raven’s and surveyed the room around them. “We really should put the room back together before we leave.”

Sasuke grunted. 

“And you need to apologize.” 

Shaking his head into the other’s stomach Sasuke grumbled, “Don’t wanna.”

“Sasuke.” The blond said his name as a warning. 

Huffing Sasuke nodded, “Fine…. But only because you said to.” 

Naruto began to stand and helped the raven up “By the way, What scared you?”

“What do you mean?” 

Righting a chair he continued, “When I arrived I smelt your underlining fear.” 

“Oh,” Sasuke said, “That…..” Turning away from Naruto, Sasuke righted a couple of tables. “I thought she might mark me and erase you from me.” 

Naruto could see the blush on the back of Sasuke’s neck and smiled. “Did you need me to remind you to whom you belong to?” he said as he walked up behind his alpha and wrapped his arms around him. 

Caught off guard Sasuke took in a sharp breath and nodded. 

Smiling, Naruto turned Sasuke to face him and was quick to pull the hem of his collar down before placing an open mouth kiss over the bite mark hidden there. Replacing his smile with a smirked he looked up at his alpha, “Now, time to clean.” 

“WHAT?! That’s it?” Sasuke all but cried out feeling somewhat off-put. 

“That’s it, now come on Sasuke, we have _your_ mess to clean up and _you_ have an apology to make.” Naruto said cheerfully. 

It took awhile but eventually the room was back together as best it could. Smiling at his alpha Naruto held out his hand. Sasuke hesitated before he took the others hand then was led over to the door. To comfort himself Sasuke wrapped himself protectively around Naruto from behind while the blond knocked on the locked door.

~~ x ~~

When the door opened the pair was met by three confused looking adults. Sasuke watched as his mother inspected his blond for injuries then looked into the room inspecting the damage, or lack there of thanks to Naruto.

“This way.” Tsunade huffed as she turned and walked away. 

Sasuke was about to argue that none of this had been his fault till comforting hands slid against his rubbing small circles effectively silencing him.

The raven Alpha clung to Naruto as they were led through the school towards the Principal’s office and his fate. His mind was racing one million miles an hour, thinking up all the possibilities scenarios that he could be faced with, all leading towards one thing. Naruto would be taken away from him….. Again. 

After everyone entered the office they all sat down in silence, Sasuke pulled his blond Omega into his lap before he could take the other available seat.

Once settled in Sasuke’s lap, Naruto spoke up. “Excuse me.” Came his calm voice. Everyone in the room turned to look at the small blond Omega, sitting on Sasuke’s lap. The Alpha tightened his protective arms around the slender waist in front of him. “Sasuke has something he wants to say.” 

All eyes then turned to Sasuke instantly making him stiffened and bury his head into the others back. He mumbled his apology, it being stifled by the blonds clothes that his face was buried into. Naruto was quick to smack him on one of his arms that were wrapped tightly around said blond's waist, telling him in no manner of words to do it properly. “I’m sorry for my behaviour.” Sasuke grumbled, receiving a praised pat from his mate for his efforts. 

The room was silent for far too long, all eyes stuck on the raven Alpha. To clear the tension Naruto coughed, helping everyone to regain their senses. 

“Well……” Tsunade started. “In light of this unforeseen outcome.” she coughed seeming either uncomfortable or at a loss of something…. Maybe words, “I feel that only minor disciplinary action needs to be taken.” She paused as she eyed Naruto a bit too closely for Sasuke’s liking, making him straighten up and tighten his hold just a bit. “Omega?” She questioned. 

“His name’s Naruto!” Sasuke growled aggressively at her, wanting nothing more than to rip her apart for reasons only his inner alpha knew. 

Tsunade nodded at Sasuke thoughtfully as she corrected herself, “Naruto?” His blond nodded at her, “Can you come here please?” 

Naruto nodded as he went to stand but Sasuke’s grip on him never loosened enough for him to do so. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Naruto whispered to him reassuringly as he petted him both on the arm and on the head. “If she does anything I don’t like you will be there to protect me right?” 

Sasuke nodded and reluctantly let go of his Omega watching him walk around the principal's desk to stand in front of her where she had pointed. 

Once there Sasuke watched as Tsunade stood up and turned Naruto around before suddenly pulling down the back of his shirt to reveal the bite. Sasuke instantly tensed, his claws growing and digging into the chairs arms. A feral growl slipping from his lips. 

He watched as the busty blond woman touched  _ his _ mark on the back of Naruto’s neck, his inner alpha was going crazy, telling him to stand and fight, but his logical mind was telling him Naruto would be alright. 

“Do you have a matching one or have you only made a claiming mark?” She asked curiously, breaking him from his silent rage.

Grunting Sasuke pulled down the left side collar of his own shirt revealing his matching bite mark smirking inwardly at her till she asked with a raised eyebrow “And have you consummated your mating marks?” Sasuke’s smirk dropped as he instantly broke eye contact looking down to his side and huffed. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

Sighing, Tsunade sat back down but didn’t let go of the blond omega. “With an incomplete bond Sasuke’s aggression levels will only continue to rise with his Omega’s absence during school.” She stated as if knowing this for a fact. 

“Are you suggesting they complete it?” Sasuke’s mother snapped at the woman in front of them. He watched as Naruto’s mother grabbed his mother’s hand and began to rub small circles into it. 

“Of course not! They are far too young.” Tsunade shouted back. “Allow me to demonstrate what I mean.” Standing again, she kept a hold on  _ his _ blond as she steered him out of the office, shutting the door behind them. 

Sasuke instantly tensed again, his mind racing as to what she was doing to his blond. 

~~ Meanwhile on the other side of the door ~~

“Naruto, can you help me with something?” Tsunade asked softly. The young blond nodded not knowing what else to do or say. “I’m going to walk back into that room in a moment, leaving you out here. When I snap my fingers I want you to start whimpering. Do you think you can do that for me?” 

Naruto stood there confused as to why she would want him to whimper but ended up nodding anyway. 

Tsunade walked back in closing the door behind her. Naruto waited patiently till he heard the snap of her fingers and began to whimper like she asked. 

~~ Back on the other side ~~

Sasuke watched the principal walk back in and instantly became aggressively aware that it was without his blond. He observed her with angry intent as she brought her fingers up and snapped them. From the other side of the door Sauske could hear his mate begin to whimper his inner alpha going into overdrive. 

He was on his feet in an instant, his eyes flashing red, claws splitting over his fringer nails and fangs extending dangerously sharp as he snarled at the woman and slowly began to advance towards her with a killing intent.

The door was quickly flung open revealing his mate to be completely fine. He watched through his rage clouded mind as Naruto walked towards him and hugged him while whispering soothing words that he could not decipher but just hearing the sound of his Omega’s voice calmed him. Slowly Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around his blond, the other’s scent calming him down even further.

Naruto led Sasuke back to the chair they had previously occupied, continuing to calm him till all traces of his inner alpha had retreated. Sasuke snuggled closer to his blond, drowning out the chatter of the adults till his mind was filled with nothing but his mate. 

The pair were broken from their solitude by Tsunade addressing them. “I expect to see both of you bright and early next Monday morning and Uchiha, consider yourself suspended for the rest of the week.” She eyed him as she crossed her arms under her large breasts. 

“Hn.” Was all Sasuke was willing to give her as a reply as he stood clinging to his blond and walked out. 

“Be nice Sasuke, we get to spend more time together now.” Naruto smiled as he snuggled into Sasuke. 

“You’re the only person I want to be nice to.” Sasuke replied as he rested his head on his blond and breathed his scent in deeply.

Naruto giggled as they walked out and towards their mothers cars. “Silly alpha, were you even listening in there?” 

“No.” Sasuke softly grunted. 

Naruto beamed at him, “I get to skip a year and be with you all the time.”

“Really?” Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, his face barely giving away his excitement. “Think you’re smart enough to do that?” He smirked to cover up his inner buzz. 

Naruto softly jabbed him in the side knowing how excited he really was. “With an alpha like you by my side constantly making me do my homework, of course I can. Anyway, while I’m in all your classes you also get to join me in some of mine…….. Like home economics.” He grinned at the fall of the alpha’s face. 

“Great.” Sasuke replied sarcastically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this, I know it was kind of corny but I wanted to stick with a slightly docial Naruto.  
> Tell me what you thought of it. I may have more up my sleeve if I get some kudos and comments on thoughts, maybe even a prequel. ~_^  
> Am looking for someone to beta for me. If interested PM me.
> 
> Where the break is in this chapter an extra part has been added and dedicated to Lucychan93 who is always leaving me lovely messages. =3


	3. Birth to Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered how they became so close? Well here are some snip-its of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual this is un-beta-ered so if you want to help shoot me a PM.  
> This chapter is made up of several mini chapters in which you get to see the two of them interact.

"I swear Fugaku, she was more excited to get home and see Mikoto then she was to see me when I picked her up from the hospital." Grumbled Minato as he stepped through the threshold of the Uchiha house after his wife had all but pushed him out of the way to get in ahead of him. 

"It's the omega bond they have my dear friend, if I recall correctly Mikoto was the same after birthing  _ both  _ our sons in her quest to be with your wife." Fugaku laughed as he ushered his friend in. "Now why dont we let the ladies go bond in Mikoto’s omega den while I pour you a congratulatory drink?"

~x~

Mikoto was lying in her den trying to calm her youngest when the door opened revealing a disheveled looking Kushina and a crying newborn. A sympathetic smile played on her lips as she took in the distress her omega partner was in. Raising her arm she beckoned the other to her. “Come, rest your head?” Mikoto asked as Kushina all but ran across the room to her, clutching the outstretched hand like it was her only lifeline. 

Kushina choked out an inaudible reply as Mikoto guided her onto the bed to lay with her. With the two mothers lying comfortably on their sides facing each other they settled their babies between them. Within seconds both children seemed to calm down, as Mikoto’s son began to nuzzle closer to Kushina’s. With them both finally calm the mothers could finally breathe a sigh of relief as they watched on in awe of the scene playing out in front of them. 

“Since you left the hospital he hasn’t stopped crying.” Kushina whispered. “Now I think I know why.” She smiled as she looked down at the two boys. Sasuke had curled around Naruto protectively and was hugging him close. "Naruto could smell Sasuke."

“I think you might be right. After getting home Sasuke became unsettled when I picked him up, not even Itachi could calm him.” She whispered back her free hand beginning to play along Kushina’s arm.

“Do you think it’s a sign of what they will present as and a possible bond?” Kushina murmured.

“Mmm.” Was Mikoto’s only reply. 

The ladies stayed in Mikoto’s omega den for what seemed like hours, staring at their two sleeping babies while giving each other comforting touches till a low knock was heard. “Would you ladies like to come out for some food?” Minato called. 

“Oh Kami, do you think they used the kitchen?” Kushina giggled. 

“For the love of Kami I hope not.” Mikoto giggled back.

“I heard that!” Minato grumbled through the door. 

“We’re coming.” Mikoto called back as she looked over at Kushina with a knowing smile. Leaning towards Sasuke she gently shook him awake. “Sasuke, Sasuke my love, it’s time to wake up.” 

Sasuke yawned while hugging closer to the small bundle in front of him and shook his head.

“Sasuke dear, you need to let go of Naruto so Kushina can pick him up.” Mikoto cooed with a smile.

Again Sasuke tightened around the small bundle shaking his head and beginning to mumble. 

“Maybe we should leave them?” Kushina offered. 

Sighing Mikoto smiled up at her, “You just wait till your little bundle is a year old like Sasuke and watch the tantrums that will follow when you give in all the time.” She giggled as she began to untangle Sasuke from Naruto. 

“Mine!” Sasuke all but screamed out as he clutched onto the small sleeping blond that had begun to whimper with all the commotion. 

Both women stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at the little raven. 

“Did he…?” Kushina questioned. 

“I think he did.” Mikoto nodded in shock. 

Mikoto reached for her son again and was met with another scream, “MINE!” 

“Fugaku!” Mikoto screamed out. 

The door flew open mere moments later revealing her panicked raven haired alpha. “Mikoto?” he breathed out. 

Both women turned with face splitting grins. “Sasuke just said his first word!” Mikoto squealed. 

She reached her hand forwards and touched Sasuke on the back and received another scream, “Mine!” 

Fugaku frowned as he looked down at his youngest, clutching onto the small blond baby. “Hn.” 

A hand fell onto his shoulder followed by a warm voice. “Well what do you know, we might truly be a family in the future.” The blond haired man behind him laughed as he watched the others face contort into a mix of emotions, most indecipherable. 

“If so, your’s will be taking my name.” Fugaku grunted as he left. 

“Is that a challenge?” Minato trailed after him with a smirk. 

The mothers ignored their husbands banter in favour of watching their two babies again, till Kushina’s stomach began to growl. 

They both laughed as Mikoto stood and scooped both babies up into her arms all the while Sasuke growled out a barrage of ‘Mine’s’ to her while clutching the blond close to him. “Let’s go eat.” She grinned at the other as she bumped their foreheads together after Kushina had stood. 

X~~x~~X

Years went by and the two boys were inseparable, only growing closer and closer together, the bond between them was unlike anything their parents had ever seen. 

Kushina sighed with great relief, Naruto was finally attending school after the fiasco of the previous year when Sasuke had started first grade. It had been agonizing trying to keep her baby boy distracted each and every day while Sasuke was at school, but the day had finally come and she couldn’t be more thrilled. 

“Mum, let go… I’m fine, I have Sasuke. I don’t need you smothering me.” Naruto growled as he tried to push his mother away.

“What’s this? You have Sasuke so you don’t need your own mother anymore?” Kushina stopped hugging Naruto and pretended to cry. 

“Exactly. See Ya.” He waved as he grabbed Sasuke’s hand and ran into his class. 

“Did you see that Mikoto?” Splutted Kushina’s. “He doesn’t _need_ _me_ anymore.” She sulked as Mikoto hugged her. 

“There, there.” The raven haired woman chuckled as she petted the redhead on the back. “Why don’t we go have a nice cup of tea and some cake?” She mused with a smile. 

Kushina nodded. 

~x~ 

“But whyyyy?” Naruto cried out as he stamped his foot.

“Because I have my own class to go to.” Sasuke smirked at the sulking blond. 

“But whyyyy? Why can’t you just stay here or I could go there?” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Because we’re in different grades dobe.” Naruto pouted at him as he nodded. “Don’t worry, during recess I’ll come get you and we can go play together.”

Naruto beamed up at him. “Really Teme?”

“Really, really.” Sasuke smiled genuinely at him. 

~x~

Time seemed to fly by and soon it was recess, true to his word Sasuke came to Naruto’s class and collected him then took him to a secluded part of the playground to play. 

It wasn't long - maybe a couple of days - till some of the other kids noticed the cute little blond and wanted to play with him too, especially a young boy from Sasuke’s class named Sai. 

Naruto and Sasuke were playing a quiet game of hop-scotch when said boy came over, “Can I play too?” He asked with a creepily fake smile, eyes never leaving Naruto. 

The blond tried to smile back at him and was about to answer when Sasuke began to grow, “No! He’s mine! Go away!”

Ignoring the growling raven Sai stepped forwards and continued, “My name’s Sai.”

Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him and continued to growl. “Leave us alone.” 

“Sasuke you’re being rude.” Naruto sighed but thought better than to invite the other to play. “Sorry but can we play another time?” 

Sai’s smile never wavered as he replied, “Sure, I can’t wait.” He said before walking away. 

“Stay away from him Naruto.” Sasuke growled once Sai was out of sight. 

“He was just trying to be friendly.” Naruto rolled his eyes.

“I don’t trust him.” 

Naruto knew that what Sasuke said goes, so with that being said he stayed away from the other raven at all costs.

X~~x~~X

Several years went by and more and more people became smitten with trying to get between the blond and the raven, most of the time one of them or their classmates ended up hurt in some way, shape or form. 

“I’m sorry to call the pair of you in like this Mrs Uchiha and Mrs Uzumaki.” Naruto’s 3rd grade teacher said calmly. 

“You see there have been some…... incidents regarding both your boys.” Sasuke’s 4th grade teacher followed on. 

“What kind of incidents?” Mikoto eyed both teachers. 

“Well,” Naruto’s teacher began, seemingly looking for the right words. “There have been…. disturbances in both the boys' classes.” 

Kushina crossed her arms as she sat up a little straighter in the uncomfortably small chair, the full weight of her gaze on the two teachers. “Stop messing around and get to the point before I lose my patients.” 

“Yes. Forgive us.” Sasuke’s teacher stammered out. “Sasuke seems to have become rather possessive over Naruto in recent years and won’t allow any of the other children close to him, this has caused several fights to break out.”

Clicking her tongue, Kushina stared the teacher’s down, her tone becoming aggressive. “I have seen the bruises my boy comes home with, so I’m honestly not surprised that Sasuke has become -  _ protective _ \- of him since you apparently can not do your job properly.” She growled out, punctuating the word protective to override their use of the word possessive. 

“I assure you Mrs Uzumaki, if your son was being bullied we would know.” Naurto’s teacher tried to reassure her. 

“Naruto, Sasuke.” Mikoto called out. The door opened revealing both boys, Sasuke looked pissed while Naruto looked sheepish. “Sasuke.” She said his name as if it was a simple order. 

The raven nodded knowing what his mother wanted and turned the blond around, lifted his shirt, revealing several large bruises, one with the distinct lines of a fist running through it. 

Both teachers gasped as Kushina growled out, “Then how do you explain that?” She pointed.

“I…. I….” Both teachers seemed to be unable to put together a coherent sentence as they looked over the bruises littering the blond, cringing at the large fist bruise.

“How do you know that Sasuke didn’t do this to him during one of his fights?” Sasuke’s teacher questioned apprehensively. 

“Naruto,” Came Kushina’s soft voice, “Did Sasuke do this to you?” 

Naruto shook his head as he buried himself into Sasuke’s shoulder. 

“Was it one of yours or Sasuke’s classmates?” Mikoto questioned just as softly. 

The blond nodded his head, whimpering at the memories. Sasuke instantly responded by dropping Naruto’s shirt and pulling him into a protective hug while rubbing small circles into his back. 

Realizing that if the raven had in fact hurt the blond he wouldn’t be that affectionate towards him Sasuke’s teacher coughed out, “We will endeavour to get to the bottom of this.” 

“See to it that you do, otherwise I will make life  _ very  _ difficult for you both.” Mikoto said in a monotone voice that was more of a threat than it was neutral. “Kushina, boys, we are leaving.” She stood fluidly followed by her red haired partner. 

X~~x~~X

It became apparent to both sets of parents as time went on that Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship was advancing a bit more than it should at their age after the pair were caught kissing after school one day followed by a declaration from Sasuke that Naruto was his mate and no one else was allowed to be close to him. 

Their parents decided at that point - during Naruto’s 7th grade winter break - that for the first time ever they would separate the two for a week while Naruto and his family went on a family vacation for once without the Uchiha’s.

It was only 3 days into the vacation when an exhausted Kushina received a frantic call from Mikoto. “I’m so sorry to call you Kushina, but I don’t know what else to do. Sasuke won’t eat, he won’t talk to me - or anyone else for that fact -, he won’t even leave his room, not even for his big brother.” 

Kushina sighed, “We’re in the same boat. Naruto is refusing pretty much on the same level as Sasuke to do anything. We’re on our way home now and should be there within the hour. We’ll come straight over.”

When their car pulled into the driveway it’s engine having not even been switched off yet when Naruto all but threw himself from the car, sliding on the icy concrete as he raced towards the Uchiha’s house next door. Not even caring to knock the blond barged in, kicked off his snow covered shoes and began to shed layers as he ran straight up to Sasuke’s room. 

Kushina and Minato followed behind at a much slower pace and were met by Sasuke’s parents at the door.

“Honestly Mikoto it was a disaster. From the moment we got to the winter lodge Naruto locked himself in his room and refused to listen to a word we said.” Kushina ranted as she picked up several of Naruto’s discarded items and followed Mikoto into the living room, taking a seat beside her on the two seater love seat. 

“We couldn’t even cox him out with ramen.” Minato sighed, running his hand over his face as he sat down in one of the single armchairs facing the love seat. Fugaku tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a stiff drink, nodding his thanks as he took it.

Mikoto gasped at the thought that not even ramen was successful in luring out the blond while Fugaku just grunted. “They are both as stubborn as each other.”

All four adults nodded as they continued to vent their frustration about their son’s.

_ Meanwhile……. _

“Teme open this damn door!” Naruto yelled as he banged on the younger ravens door. 

Shuffling was heard from behind before it flew open revealing an irritated and tired looking Sasuke. Naruto grinned as he pretty much launched himself at the raven tackling him to the ground and snuggling in as close as he could get. 

“Took you long enough.” Sasuke grunted out with the weight of the blond on him. 

“It’s not my fault.” Naruto pouted as he sat up, straddling the raven. “They made me leave.”

“Well…. Don’t do it again!” Sasuke growled again as he hugged his blond. Naruto giggled as Sasuke pushed the other off him and quickly stood, then practically dragged the blond towards his bed. “I haven’t slept in days.” he yawned as he all but threw Naruto onto the plush mattress before jumping on it after him and snuggling in as close, his head resting on the others chest. 

Naruto sighed happily, feeling more content then he had in days as he began to run his hands through Sasuke’s silky raven locks. Within minutes the blond noticed the raven’s breathing evening out signaling the other had fallen asleep. Leaning back on the soft pillows Naruto smiled as his eyes began to droop, a warm comforting feeling lulling him to sleep.

Both mothers walked in a little while later and looked in on the scene of their boys fast asleep snuggled together in each other’s embrace, they couldn’t help but feel a tug of regret for their actions. 

“We should never have tried to split them up.” Kushina sighed in defeat. 

“Mmm.” Mikoto replied. “Maybe we should just let the future take its course.” 

Kushina nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please feel free to leave comments and kudos.  
> Next up you'll get to see how the bite happened and the consequences of it, plus the stress their poor mothers will have to endure.


	4. The Bite - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What possessed Sasuke to mate mark Naruto at such a young age? Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and I delivered, here is what prompted Sasuke to claim his blond!  
> As usual this is un-beta'ed so if you see any major issues or errors feel free to message me.  
> Happy reading!  
> I have added a little something extra to chapter 2. enjoy

Soon after the attempted separation event both boys ended up presenting, be it earlier then most but still how their parents predicted. Sasuke was seen to be a strong willed and extremely dominant alpha at the age of 13 - which had easily been seen early on when around Naruto - while Naruto himself went into his first omega heat only a few weeks later at the age of 12 - it was thought to have been triggered by Sasuke’s presentation as an alpha - even with Naruto’s omega status, Sasuke seemed to be the only person, be them alpha or not that the blond submitted to. 

It was the summer holidays, a week before the new school year was meant to start. Naruto and Sasuke had decided to hang at the mall to beat the heat. While Sasuke went to get them some food Naruto found himself being pushed against a wall and trapped between two familiar arms on either side of him, “You’re such a pretty little omega, you deserve a strong alpha to protect you.” Leaned in the short haired raven.

“Piss off Sai, you know I already have one.” The blond growled back. 

“Then where is he?” The raven pretended to look around. “I don’t see him anywhere.” he smirked as he turned back into Naruto. 

“I said, piss off.” Naruto growled out as he tried to push the short haired raven off him to no avail. “You know he’s going to be royally pissed if he sees you doing this shit again.”

“What am I doing that’s so wrong? It's not like he  _ owns _ you.” Sai smirked as he pushed himself flush against Naruto, leaning in he began to rub his neck against the blonds. “But I can.” He said sultrily as he turned his head and licked the side of Naruto’s neck right over his scent gland before grazing his teeth along it. 

“D… Don’t.” Naruto cried out weakly, his breath heavy as his instincts forced him to bare his neck to the alpha. His eyes fluttered closed as tears rolled down his cheeks, cursing his inner omega. He could barely hold his own weight, Sai being forced to hold him up less they both fell to the floor. 

“Don’t what? Make you feel good? Claim you?” He whispered, “I would make a much better alpha for you...”

A thunderous roar was heard behind the pair effectively cutting his sentence off followed by the short haired raven’s weight suddenly leaving the blond causing him to slide to the floor, eyes half lid as his head lolled to the side. 

Naruto didn’t know how much time had passed with his omega instincts still trying to make him submit but soon the sounds of fists hitting skin, grunts of pain, loud growls of enraged alphas and screams of bystanders filled the air around him.

Shooting up Naruto saw the two ravens brawling it out, claws and fangs bared as they tried to inflict the most damage they could. The blond's mind was racing, he could see several alpha bystanders in the distance trying to stop people from getting near the fight while trying to watch the fight itself. 

In a bold move Sasuke tackled Sai to the ground and finally had him pinned to the floor as he began beating into him relentlessly while several of the previously standing alphas tried their earnest to pull him off the other to no avail. 

“Sasuke, that’s enough.” Naruto screamed out as he got up on shaky legs and ran towards the fighting alpha’s. The alphas around the pair instantly stopped and backed away at the sight of someone else joining in.

“No.” Sasuke roared out. 

“You’re going to kill him!” 

“Not enough!” 

Seeing no other option, Naruto lunged forward, grabbing Sasuke’s fist mid air, pulling it close to him he refused to let go even as those rage red eyes turned on him. A low threatening growl slipping past the alpha’s lips as the raven turned and jumped onto Naruto pinning him to the ground, the other alpha now forgotten.

The blond looked up at Sasuke calmly, his eyes locking with the others as the raven’s claws threatened to bite into the skin around his wrists. Not once did he submit or show any weakness as Sasuke kept applying pressure to the appendages he had pinned. “Teme,” he tried, “Enough.” 

As Sasuke lent down towards the blond, his teeth bared, ready to rip out the throat below him in anger the scent of Naruto finally hit him making him instantly relax. Claws retracted, fangs shrank and red eyes bled back to their usual black in an instant. 

“There’s a good alpha.” Naruto whispered into Sasuke’s ear.

Several people tried to approach the pair seeing him suddenly go calm, this just caused Sasuke to instantly become defensive again, covering the omega as much as he could to protect him from further danger, growling up at anyone that was game enough to approach. 

“Keep it cool alpha, just give us the omega.” Said an older alpha male. 

Sasuke growled at the stranger louder daring him to come closer, his eyes beginning to bleed red again. Naruto clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes,  _ there’s always one wanna-be hero _ he cursed out. “I’m fine,” The blond called out. 

“You sure?” Questioned the wanna-be hero. “It sure as hell doesn’t look like it.”

“I’m fine.” Naruto yelled again, “He’s  _ my _ alpha and that other deadbeat tried to make a move on me.” Naruto drawled out. “Wouldn’t you be pissed too?”

“I would but you’re far too young to have an alpha, little O.” Growled the wanna-be taking another step forward. 

Naruto wrapped his now free arms around Sasuke, bringing him closer to his own scent in an attempt to calm Sasuke again “Says you.” he huffed out “Just back away so I can try to calm him down again. I promise I'm safe.” 

The blond was grateful that the wanna-be listened and backed away trying instead to get the crowd to move along. Naruto was just grateful that no one had called the cops. 

“Come on alpha, let’s go home.” He whispered as he kissed Sasuke’s cheek.

Sasuke inhaled deeply before nodding and slowly standing. 

A low groan was heard from the still unconscious Sai. Huffing and rolling his eyes Naruto waved over the wanna-be hero causing Sasuke to instantly wrap around him protectively. While petting the arms around his waist reassuringly he said, “Someone needs to call this deadbeat an ambulance.” 

“Already done.” Smirked the wanna-be. 

“Good, were the cops called?” Naruto asked dryly.

"Nah, alpha fights happen all the time."

"Good." Naruto said again as he grabbed one of the raven’s hands from around his waist and pulled it off as he began to pull him along.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Called out wanna-be.

“Home.” Naruto called out over his shoulder. After they left the area Naruto whispered to Sasuke, “We can go to mine, my parents won’t be home till tonight.”

Sasuke just nodded even knowing the blond wouldn't see it. 

They made it back to Naruto’s house in ten minutes flat. Going straight to Naruto’s room he pointed to the bed while going to his closet to retrieve the first aid kit he had hidden there. 

Sasuke began to strip down to his boxes at the silent order from his omega and sat on the bed having done this same routine so many times already. Naruto returned with the kit and began to clean up the blood and wounds like he had done countless times before. 

After a while of silence in which Naruto patched up the alpha Sasuke was the first to break it. “I’m sorry.” he whispered out, his head hanging low and bangs covering his eyes. 

“For what?” Naruto questioned calmly. “You did nothing wrong.” 

“I shouldn’t have left you alone. If I was a stronger alpha this would never have happened.” 

“Listen here Sasuke,” Naruto said as he taped the last wound up on the alpha’s arm before guiding the alpha below to look at him with his hands on the others cheeks. “Sai is a jerk that has been pinning after me since first grade when he saw me playing in the playground with you. We both know what he’s like and how he gets. All he wants to do is mark me as his so you can’t have me.” he smiled reassuringly as he pulled his hands away and began to pack up the first aid kit. 

An idea began to burn in the alpha’s eyes as he watched the omega in front of him putting the first aid kit away. As Naruto turned back towards him he asked, “If I asked you to let me mark you what would you say?” 

“I,” Naruto swallowed, “I don’t know.” he stuttered as he closed his closet, leaning his head against it.

Resolved in his decision Sasuke nodded “Then, Naruto, will you let me mark you?” His tone serious. “If I mark you no one else ever can, you’ll be mine and mine alone, forever.”

Naruto stood there leaning against his closet, staring at its wood grain, his heart was pumping, his breath hitching and his head spinning. 

“Please.” Sasuke begged, “I want you safe and with my mark I know you will be.” 

“But we’re too young to complete it.” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke got up, turned Naruto around and dropped to the floor in front of him grabbing both his hands in his as he thought about the next thing he wanted to say and decided it was the right thing. “We don’t have to go all the way  _ yet _ , but you…” He gulped, “You can mark me, so it’s not just a claiming mark done by an alpha, but a mark done that shows everyone else that I also belong to you.” 

Naruto’s head shot up and his eyes locked with the alpha’s, “Are you serious?” 

Sasuke nodded. 

“You won’t just mark me then laugh and not let me mark you.” 

Sasuke scoffed, “Would I do that to you.” Naruto gave him serious eyes, “Naruto, I've been by your side all your life, do you really think that I would do that to you?” Naruto looked at him considerably. “If it’ll make you feel better you can mark me first.” he whispered. 

Naruto’s eyes lit up, he already knew that Sasuke was the alpha he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, he and his omega could feel it all the way to his soul, so it only made sense that they should commit to it, why not now? Nodding Naruto finally replied “Okay.”

Feeling his nerves catch up with him Sasuke bit his lip. “Right.” he nodded as he took a deep breath and stood up. 

Naruto stared up at the slightly taller boy, “You’re going to have to sit down so I can get a good bite on you  _ Alpha _ .” He smirked. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes then walked backwards till the back of his knees hit Naruto’s bed and sat down. Naruto walked towards Sasuke and put a hand on his chest encouraging him to shift backwards on the bed a bit so Naruto could straddle him comfortably. 

“Are you sure about this?” Naruto questioned him one last time as he felt the beginnings of tingling from his tiny fangs that were beginning to grow. 

Sasuke’s only response was tilting his head to the side, giving the blond more room. 

Taking a deep calming breath Naruto leaned in and bit down on the skin at the junction of Sasuke’s left shoulder and neck.

Chuckling Sasuke brought a hand up to tangle in Naruto’s hair, “You’re going to have to bite harder than that if you want to mark me.”

Being spurred on by Sasuke’s encouragement Naruto closed his eyes and bit down harder till the metallic taste of blood coated his tongue. Finally something clicked in his mind, his eyes began to burn and change to an almost pale white blue and he could suddenly feel everything that the alpha below him was feeling making him moan out in pleasure at the pleasure that Sasuke was feeling from the bite. 

A moan also slipped past Sasuke’s parted lips, his member beginning to stiffen between them as Naruto slowly retracted his teeth from the bite. 

For reasons beyond Naruto his inner omega encouraged him to lap at the blood seeping to the surface of the alpha’s bite making a shudder run down Sasuke’s spine. 

Growling Sasuke grabbed ahold of Naruto and suddenly flipped him onto the bed face down, his voice hoarse and full of need he whispered, “My turn.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, there is still more to come. If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to comment below or PM me.


	5. The Bite - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mark is made and the bond formed, but could their parent's jeopardize it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the awesome feedback and comments, reading them makes me smile.   
> As usual this is un-beta'ed so if you see any major issues or errors feel free to message me.  
> Happy reading!

Sasuke pressed his weight down onto the blond omega below him, pinning him to the bed. His nose running along the other's neck. His tongue flicking out, licking a slow wet line from one side to the other. His teeth beginning to ache as they grew.

Naruto shivered, baring more of the back of his neck for the alpha, as silent plea. 

“You ready?” Sasuke whispered directly into Naruto’s ear, his breath gliding over the blond like silk.

Exhaling slowly Naruto nodded. 

Not waiting another second Sasuke dove down and latched onto the back of Naruto’s neck, his teething digging in gum deep. A moan ripped out from Naruto’s lips, pain mixing with pleasure as everything suddenly felt right.

Sasuke’s eyes began to burn red, his alpha instincts raging through him, telling him the blond below now belonged to him. 

Slowly he retracted his teeth from the now whimpering blond. His arms pulling the other close as he rolled them on their side. “Mine.” He purred, snuggling in as a feeling of absolute calmness washed over him. 

In the hours that passed the pair fell into a blissful sleep, only waking when Naruto’s mother called out to them, seeing if they were home and if they were hungry. 

“Shit.” Naruto whispered, “How are we going to explain this to our parents? They’re going to flip for sure.” 

“I’ll protect you.” Sasuke uttered out, pulling the blond closer while burying his head in the other’s neck. “We could always just not tell them?” 

“Yeah, I think that would be best for now.” Naruto petted the arms around him, “We should get up before my mother comes looking for us.”

“Don’t wanna.” Sasuke curled in tighter. 

"Come on." Naruto giggled as he began to untangle himself from the raven. "The quicker we go say hi to my mother the quicker we can come back up here and hide.

Sasuke grumbled as he let go of his omega and began to get up and dressed again. 

Upon entering the kitchen both boys were quick to realize their mistake. Naruto's mother had turned towards them, about to greet them when her soft smile faulted and she began to scent the air. Her eyes flashed omega white-blue and her smile dropped into a snarl. 

"You marked my son!?" She hissed. 

Instantly sensing the hostility, Sasuke pulled his blond behind him, baring his own teeth as his eyes bled red. 

"Naruto. Come. Here. Now." Kushina snarled, each word a command, but without the alpha influence they were just angry words. 

Naruto shook his head and whimpered. 

The front door opened but none of them paid it any mind. “Honey, I’m home.” Called out Naruto’s father. 

“Get in here now!” Kushina barked. 

Minato came strolling into the room, used to his wifes bouts of anger, “Where’s the fire?” He laughed as he kissed her on the cheek. 

“That…. That….” She took a deep breath before roaring out “He marked our son!”

Minato instantly tensed taking in the sight of his disheveled mate before turning slowly towards his son hiding behind the defensive raven haired alpha. His nose perked up as he began to sniff the air, immediately smelling the scent change in both boys standing before him. 

Eyes bleeding red Minato gritted his teeth. “Here. Now.” He growled out, the weight of the alpha command thick in his voice.

Naruto’s body jerked with the force behind the command. Never once had his father ever used his alpha command on him and it scared him. Tears began to run down his cheek as he took a tentative step towards his father. 

Sasuke made a grab for him but Minato turned on him, “You. Stay.” Although they were both alpha’s, Minato was older so to the younger alpha his word still carried weight. 

Slowly, reluctantly Naruto made his way over to his parents. The moment his feet were planted in front of them he was roughly turned around, head pushed forward and the collar at the back of his shirt ripped down, earning a growl from Sasuke who was unable to move. 

Bared for everyone to see at the back of his neck was the still raw, red bite Sasuke had given the young omega. One of his parents poked the mark earning a soft whimper of pain from the blond. 

Growling, Minato stormed over to Sasuke and pulled down the collar of his shirt, first one side then the other till he revealed Sasuke’s matching bite. “He has one too.” Minato sighed out, seeming to calm slightly at seeing the other with a bite. 

Kushina huffed as she walked over to her cell phone and called someone. The person on the other end barely had time to greet the red headed when she started to growl into the phone. “Mikoto, get Fugaku and come over here now.” Before receiving a reply Kushina hung up. 

Within minutes the front door was opened and Mikoto was calling out. 

Kushina stormed out of the room growling at the other three inaudibly to follow. 

Sasuke instantly ran over to his mate and enveloped him in a tight and comforting embrace, before they followed Naruto’s father out and into the living room. Unfortunately for them the moment they stepped into the room they were forcefully separated. Sasuke sat between his parents on one of the sofa’s while Naruto sat between his own on another. 

Hours passed and the longer the two were kept apart the worse they both seemed to feel, unnoticed by any of the parents as they continued to talk about the situation. As time went on Naruto's breath slowly became laboured and Sasuke was gradually consumed by a silent rage thumping in his chest at being forced to watch his mate from afar become paler and paler, nerve allowed to speak up, not allowed to touch, not even tolerated to be near the other, an alpha’s order kept them both in place. 

Naruto's eyes closed as he slumped to the side, finally catching the attention of the parents.

“Naruto, this is no time to sleep!” Kushina barked as she shook the blond omega. When she received no reply, but instead his head lolling to the side she instantly became alarmed. “Naruto?” 

Both parents flew into action, noticing that Naruto was no longer breathing. 

Minato began to search for a pulse and when he found none he pulled the younger blond off the couch and onto the floor before beginning CPR. “Someone call an ambulance!” He shouted. 

Kushina stood there unable to move, paling as she looked down at her lifeless son. Fugaku was the one to jump into gear and called an ambulance while Mikoto went over to the redhead and drew her into a tight hug. 

Sasuke watched from the couch, his mind going numb, the rage in him drawing in tighter and tighter till he felt pain begin to surge through his body. Dropping to his knees onto the floor in front of the couch, his hands clutched his head as he began to scream. Bowed down towards the floor, pain ripping through his body in waves as a feeling of loss washed over him. 

Time passed at a speed that was both agonizingly slow and horrifyingly fast for all parties. By the time the ambulance arrived Sasuke had passed out and his breathing had also begun to become laboured. It took the medic’s a while to stabilize both boys but once they were deemed stable enough they were rushed to the hospital.

At first the boys were put in separate rooms but after both their vitals dropped instantly it was determined that they needed to be together. 

Hours went by and more tests then should have been legal were done on the pair, till finally an older beta male wearing a doctors coat and carrying a clipboard walked in “Your boys have incomplete mating marks which is putting their lives in danger. At this rate they will both die unless it is either completed or removed.” He pushed his glasses up his face as he eyed all four parents. “I advise we remove their marks immediately, less their condition gets worse.” 

“Will there be any side effects?” Kushina asked in a small voice. 

“Few.” He grunted out. “The Alpha should recover with minimal side effects, some minor angression issues, impotence and possibly depression while the Omega will likely spiral into severe depression due to the loss of the mark resulting in suicide.” His voice sounded dull, like he wasn’t talking about causing the possible death of one or both of the boys. 

“Few?” Kushina screeched, “Few? You call that a few?” She stormed up to the doctor. “First you don’t even have the decency to call our children by their name, then you offer us some barbaric option to ‘save’ them?!” She poked the doctor’s chest. “You will never touch  _ our _ babies if that is the outcome awaiting them if you get your grubby hands on them. I would rather see them complete the mark  _ even _ at  _ this _ age then see them both broken or possibly dead!” She screamed. 

Mikoto stood and was quickly by her partner's side, drawing her into a tight hug.

“There is no other option and the longer we wait the worse the outcome will be.” He tried to reason with her, still void of emotion. 

“I want you out of this room NOW!” Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs causing several nurses to come running in alarmed. “I will get a second opinion, one that does not involve the possible death of one of my boys!” She broke down in tears as Mikoto continued to hug her, drawing circles into the redheads back in an attempt to sooth her.

“All you’re doing is seeking validation that there is a better alternative, but I’m sor…” The doctor tried before being cut off. 

“GET OUT!” Kushina screamed.

Hours turned into days as both boys stayed unconscious, all four parents were scouring the internet, searching for answers, speaking to Doctor after Doctor, trying to find something, anything that could be done that would have no side effects. 

Hope seemed to be getting away from them as both boys continued to deteriorate, to the point where they were both on ventilators and the hospital was talking about putting both Naruto  _ and _ Sasuke on life support if they didn’t improve.

Kushina and Mikoto were sitting by their boys, hand in hand. A feeling of numbness resting in their bodies, with no tears left to cry and no emotions left to feel all that was left was the life of their boys slipping away. 

“Excuse me.” Came a knock and soft voice through the door. “My name is Dr. Chiyo, I may be able to help your boys.” 

In an instant Kushina was at the door, throwing it open. “Really?” She almost yelled, hope now shining in her eyes. 

Standing before her was an elderly Omega woman holding a small black briefcase, a soft smile on her face as she nodded. “Yes. May I come in?” 

“P… Please, save our boys.” She whimpered as she stood aside. 

Once in the room Dr. Chiyo looked over the two boys, checking their vitals, their charts amongst other things and asked their parents a host of questions mainly about the boys first meeting, general interactions and the like. Both mothers sat off to the side out of the woman’s way as she pottered around the room humming here and there at their answers. 

Turning towards the mothers huddling in the corner holding each other Dr. Chiyo smiled “I know this is sudden of me to ask but will you trust me to try something?” 

“Will it hurt them?” Mikoto asked softly.

“It may for a bit, but it will likely save them, I will require your help doing it though.”

“It can’t be anything worse than what the doctors have already done.” Mikoto reasoned with a nod getting up.

Kushina nodded as well following her ravenette over to the elderly Omega. “What can we do?”

Smiling warmly, Dr. Chiyo walked over to Sasuke’s bed, “Stand over there please.” She said pointing to the other side of the bed as she brought down the railing on her side and began to unhook and remove the various things connected and inserted in him, leaving only the CO2 and blood pressure monitors on.

“What are you doing!?” Mikoto screeched as she made to jump at Dr. Chiyo, Kushina catching her before she could.

“Trust me my dear.” Dr. Chiyo replied as she continued to work removing all manners of IV’s and such. 

As the ventilation tube was removed from Sasuke’s throat his vitals began to plummet. “Quickly now, I need you to help me move this young man’s bed.” Without another word of argument both women quickly helped move Sasuke’s bed towards Naruto’s. “Now help me roll him.” 

Once Sasuke was rolled on top of Naruto, Dr. Chiyo stepped back, “Now we wait.” She said as she walked over to one of the chairs in the corner and took up residence in it. 

The machines still connected to Sasuke were now blaring with alarms and soon several nurses burst in through the door looking at the scene in front of them. 

“What have you done?” One cried racing in. 

“You are killing him!” Said the other following quickly after. 

Both nurses ran towards the boys and were about to pull Sasuke back onto his own bed when a voice came from the corner of the room making them stop.

“Leave him be.” Dr. Chiyo said calmly from her chair. “Let him normalize again. You have done enough damage to them both.” 

“You can’t be serious! Can’t you see he’s dying!” One of the nurses screeched. 

“He will if you move him.” She replied calmly. “Now why don’t you make yourselves useful and go make these poor mothers and myself a cup of tea.”

Both mothers moved between the nurses and their boy effectively stopping them from doing anything further. All their faith now in the others hands. 

“We will have you all thrown out of here for this!” One of the nurses yelled as she made a move for the emergency button. As she did though the sound of the blaring machines stopped, silence falling over the room, making them all turn to both boys with fear. 

Sasuke took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering open for a second before closing again, his heart rate began to pick up and soon normalized. 

“See.” Dr. Chiyo said with a smile. 

“What did you do?” The other nurse asked, genuinely curious. 

“These boys are the myth that we now call ‘Fated Mates’. Though the term used to be ‘Soul Mates’ in old times.” Dr. Chiyo continued to smile as all the women in the room gasped. “If you go get us all something to drink and maybe eat I will tell you what and how I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave comments and kudos they make me happy.   
> I will see you all again soon for the next exciting chapter. ^_^


	6. The Bite - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to learn about soulmates and watch as the boys wake up to learn about their new fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is not great, everyone in my house has come down with throat and ear infections making writing a bit hard at times so if there are any major errors or if things are confusing please message me so I can try to make this chapter better.  
> To be honest I never thought this would actually become popular and originally had no intention of going further than the first chapter so I wanted to say thank you to everyone that has stuck around and read this! THANKS!  
> As always this is un-beta-ed.

“We’ll start at the beginning.” Dr Chiyo began taking a sip of her tea, “It is said that from the moment you find your Soulmate your souls will be intertwined for the rest of eternity. That no matter how many times you are reborn the magnetic force holding you to the other will always summon them to be reborn with you, pulling them from the tides of the ether. Your souls will call out to each other, the pull spanning across time and space itself. You will move the stars for each other, rearrange the planets for one another, even stop time for your respected other. All to be together again.”

“But that doesn’t explain how you knew _they_ were ‘soulmates’ or how you knew putting them together would save them.” Said one of the nurses as she helped herself to a piece of cake.

“I’m getting there dear.” Dr Chiyo replied. “They say that the more times you are reborn the closer you will be to your soulmate upon rebirth. This happens because the souls themselves will align it so before that time comes. It’s no surprise that Kushina met Minato or Mikoto met Fugaku. You were all destined to be together to bring about the birth of the boys. My guess is that you all met under a pulling attraction or an unusual event?”

“Now that I think about it you’re right.” Kushina mused, “I don’t know what possessed me to take history, I don’t even like history, but that's how I met Mikoto. History class.”

“You’re right. I wasn’t the type to take art as a subject, it had never held any interest to me, but for some reason I chose to do it that year and in doing so became closer to you.” Mikoto hummed to Kushina. 

“See, a pull that made you choose to do something out of character. But that’s not all is it? You met your partners through each other didn’t you?” Dr. Chiyo smiled. 

“Yeah, Mikoto dragged me along to some sports event.” Kushina laughed at the memory. “Who knew I could suddenly get so into hockey?”

“And you paid for my ticket so I could go on that excursion to the museum where I met Fugaku.” Mikoto gushed at her own memory. 

“You see, everything that has happened has been done to lead to the births of your boys. When you told me about Naruto’s birth that was the first clue they were soulmates all the way to the conclusion of how they ended up in this state proves it.” Dr. Chiyo said with a warm smile as she took a biscuit from the cart. “They can no longer live without the other.”

“But Dr. Chiyo, how does one know if they’ve found ‘ _the one’_?” The other nurse asked. “I mean, did you find ‘the one’?”

Dr. Chiyo laughed warmly. “Just Chiyo is fine. And there are many ways to know. Some people feel a pull that goes all the way to their soul, while others have described it like electricity flooding their system. When you find _‘the one’_ you are overcome by an uncontrollable _need_ that can only be fulfilled by the other. That need can be anything from a need to just be around the other,” She gestured to Kushina and Mikoto “Or a need so strong that it makes them want to bare their neck and be claimed where they stand.”

“That’s terrifying.” The nurse gasped. 

Chiyo inclined her head, but smiled. “It can be, but it is something we all secretly desire. I myself met my mate at the young age of eleven, at that time I had no idea why I did it but I bared my neck to him and he claimed me then and there, he was fifteen. After our parents found out they threatened to split us up, but we decided to run away and began our own life together, just the two of us. He worked any job he could find to pay for me to continue going to school, then to university. I too worked hard, I wanted to know everything there was to know about bonds, which then led me to learn about Soulmates and through that I learnt things that most of us today have now forgotten.” She sighed sadly, getting lost in her memories. 

All the ladies nodded but said nothing. The room fell into silence as everyone reflected on themselves and what they had learnt, it was like that for a while until a choking sound started behind them. 

Alarmed, everyone quickly turned around seeing Naruto writhing on his bed, trying desperately to pull the tube out of his throat. 

Quickly everybody stood and raced over. The nurses made quick work of the tube down the blonds throat and soon he was gasping for air and breathing on his own.

“Where am I?” Naruto coughed, his throat feeling dry and raw.

“You’re in hospital.” Answered one of the nurses. 

“Can you ever forgive me?” Kushina choked out, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her face. “This is all my fault!” She cried. 

“What happened?” He croaked signalling for some water. 

Mikoto was at his side in an instant, a glass of water in hand. “You almost died.” 

“What?” Naruto choked on his water. “How?!”

The warm lump below Naruto started shifting, groaning as he began waking up too. “Why are you being so loud, dobe?” Sasuke yawned. 

“Because we’re in a hospital, Teme.” Naruto sighed.

Sasuke instantly shot up, regretting it immediately as his head began to swim. Clutching his forehead he lent against Naruto’s shoulder. “How…..?” He swallowed hard, bial threatening to breach his mouth.

Naruto rubbed small circles into his raven’s back. 

“We made the mistake of trying to separate you straight after your mating marks were made.” Mikoto answered in a hushed voice. 

“We honestly didn’t know this would happen.” Kushina blubbered out around her tears. 

“But why? Why did _this_ happen?” Sasuke hissed out as another wave of nausea hit him.

“I believe I can answer that.” Chiyo stepped forwards, “But I think you should lay down first.”

Running a hand through his hair Sasuke nodded, then stopped and just laid down, head resting on his omega’s lap. “Who are you?” He asked when comfortable, arms wrapped securely around one of Naruto’s legs. 

“My name is Chiyo.” She laughed at the obvious aggression display from the young alpha, “Naruto and you are what is now referred to as fated mates, but also known as Soulmates.” 

“We are what?” Naruto asked dumbly.

“Soulmates.” Chiyo laughed, “Mates that are destined to be together.”

Both boys sat quiet for a while, absorbing the news new to them. 

“By the way dears,” Chiyo turned to the mothers. “Have you contacted _your_ mates?”

“Oh my Kami, No!” Kushina blurted out while running towards her phone.

Mikoto walked at a more reasonable place and called her husband. 

“I will stay a little longer, to answer any questions they may have.” Chiyo said, taking up residence in a seat in the corner of the room.

Within half an hour both men came bursting through the door, demanding to see their boys, only to find them both asleep again. After getting a rundown of the morning and firing off their own questions they were both relieved to know their sons would be okay. 

“If there is anything we can do to repay you, just name it.” Minato said, his hands clutching at Chiyo’s. 

“Just knowing that they are fine is good enough for me.” 

“Why wasn’t this an option to begin with?” Fugaku growled at the nurses. 

“To be honest Mr. Uchiha, we didn’t know it was one.” Cowered one of the nurses. 

“They did not know my dear.” Interjected Chiyo before the alpha could say anything more. "My research is not widely known."

“Why not?” He growled again. 

“Most in the medical world would rather rely on their science now then their own baser instinct.” 

“I’ve heard enough.” Fugaku snarled as he pointed to one of the nurses. “You. Take me to the Chief of Medicine. I will make this be heard.” 

“If you’re going to do that, you will need this.” Chiyo said, handing Fugaku the small black briefcase she had brought with her. “It contains a copy of my life’s work.”

Nodding Fugaku took the briefcase gently, “I will see to it that this becomes the common practice over the barbaric treatments they have been conducting.” 

“I’d like to be a witness and back you up.” The other nurse in the room spoke up. “My brother is on the board, I’ll also make this be heard.” Tears began to spring to her eyes. “I will not stand by and watch another couple be forcibly split apart, only to see either one or both of them back here, or worse dead.” Scrubbing at the tears threatening to fall she stood up straighter and marched towards the door. 

“I better go and make sure he doesn’t make too much of a scene.” Minato joked as he followed the nurses and Fugaku out. 

The room fell silent again as the remaining occupants took everything in. Sighing softly Chiyo stood and made her way towards the door. 

“Chiyo.” Mikoto called out to her. The elder woman stopped by the door and looked questionably at her. “How did you know that our boys needed help?”

Chiyo gave a small laugh, “I was visiting a friend when I overheard the nurses gossiping. I was actually going to walk away and not interfere but after talking with my friend she begged me to not let it happen again, especially to ones so young.” 

“From the bottom of my heart, Thank you for helping. You have no idea how much you have already done for our families. And please if there is _anything, Anything_ that we can do for you, _please_ just say the word.”

“My dear, your husband has just taken my life’s work and is using it to make the world a better place for omega and alpha alike, I could never ask for anything more.” Chiyo smiled sincerely. 

“Fine,” Kushina sighed out, “But how can we contact you if we have further questions? Like what do we do about their schooling? Or should we change their living arrangements?” She asked.

Chiyo walked over and scribbled down her email and phone number. “In regards to schooling I do not know if I can help you there, you’d need to talk to the school, but maximum contact is best, so I advise sleepovers every night henceforth.” Both mothers gave her a sideways look making her laugh. “Don’t worry, they won't be doing any of _that_ until they’re ready and I guarantee they won't be for quite some time. Now, I do have to leave, I promised I’d visit my friend and update her before visiting hours are over.” She smiled one last time waving as she left. 

Over the next few days Fugaku successfully had several meetings with the hospital and those in higher state power in the medical field and were now well on their way to changing how bonds were handled - with Chiyo’s documentations help - New trials on how to handle mating marks - rather than forced removal - were already in the works. 

And after some rather intense arguing on the boys part they were both _reluctantly_ released from hospital in time for them to have a couple of days rest before the new school year began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was an okay read and has so far lived up to your expectations!  
> I am thinking next we move forward in time to a bit after the first chapter so you can all finally see them in their new environment as an official bonded pair. What do you think?  
> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


	7. School Days and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at some of their school class interactions and just after graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is soooo later, with my work increasing (thanks to Christmas) and because I had no real intention of continuing this story to begin with I didn't really have an ending in mind or much time to think on it. So rather I've written a look at their interactions in some of their classes during their first week back and just after graduation.  
> This chapter will be longer than any of the others and broken up into parts and I'm sorry if it's not the ending you hoped for.  
> Also it hasn't really been proofread.... Sorry......

It was the first day back after Sasuke’s suspension and Naruto’s first day at high school after advancing a year. The blond was a mess of nerves, while the raven seemed to be his normal stoic calm self. 

Naruto pulled on his hair as he glared at his Alpha, “How are you not nervous about school!?” 

Shrugging his shoulders Sasuke slung his bag over his shoulder, heading towards the door, “Because it’s just another school day.”

“It is not just another school day!” The blond stomped his foot stubbornly, refusing to move. “I am a year younger than everyone else, I have twice as much school work cause I still need to catch up on things I would have learnt this year AND you and I are bonded!” 

Sighing Sasuke walked over and picked up the blond’s bag. “So?” 

“So…..SO? We are the only bonded pair in the whole school!” Naruto screamed. 

Sasuke smirked and drew Naruto into a hug, both bags slung over his shoulder. “It just means that everyone will know to whom you belong.” He kissed the Omega. 

So lost in their own world were they that they didn’t notice the Omega walking up behind them. 

“None of that!” Kushina said as she hit the pair over the back of their heads. “Come on, you’re going to be late and Sasuke you’re in front.” She eyed the boys. 

The trip to school only seemed to make the blonds nerves worse, he quickly began to hyperventilate to the point where he was having a full blown panic attack. Without concern for what the older Omega women would say Sasuke quickly crawled from the front seat to the back drawing the blond into a tight hug, rubbing small circles into his back as he slowly rocked them, whispering reassuring words. 

By the time they got to school Naruto was calm again snuggled into his Alpha’s protective arms. Kushina sighed in defeat as she let the two out and drove off. 

Sasuke linked his hand with Naruto’s before walking them through the gates, up the steps and in the school. He refused to let go, even after arriving at their home room class, rather sitting the blond on his lap and wrapping protective arms around the Omega’s waist. 

“So it’s true.” Came Sai’s obnoxious voice, “You really did claim him.” 

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment before resting his chin on Naruto’s shoulder, smirking at the other raven Alpha. 

“Just know that without consummating the mark he’s still free game.” Sai smirked. 

A threatening growl rumbled through Sasuke’s chest, his lips curling back revealing elongating fangs. Naruto rolled his eyes as he rubbed reassuringly at the arms around his waist. 

“Sai, there is no hope in heaven or hell that I would  _ ever  _ choose you as a mate, and last I checked, forced mating was a crime.” Naruto stated, staring at the other Alpha challengingly. 

Sai growled at the Omega, “Who’d want an arrogant Omega like you anyway.” 

“An arrogant Alpha like Sasuke.” Naruto smirked as the arms around his waist gave a quick squeeze. 

“Whatever.” Sai growled before storming off. 

The rest of home room went by uneventfully and soon the pair were on their way to Sasuke’s first class, the one that he was set off in the previous week. After taking their seats at the back Naruto was quick to take out his books and start reading. 

A high pitched squeal resonated through the room followed by two sets of feet hitting floor. 

“Sasuke!” Screamed two females. 

Naruto just rolled his eyes as he continued to read while Sasuke was accosted by the two female Omega. 

“Sasuke I’m so glad you’re back!” Squealed Ino.

“Please tell me the rumors are all lies Sasuke! You aren’t really bonded to that low grade Omega are you?” Sakura pleaded.

“He is not low grade”! Sasuke growled at her.

“But, but, I thought  _ we _ were going to be mates.” Sakura cried. 

“As if he’d be your mate billboard brow.” Ino snarled. 

“Shut it Ino pig.” 

“Sasuke,” Sakura whined, “Please tell her that you were going to be my mate, that you only mated with that blond because he seduced you!” 

“For heaven’s sake Sakura, I was never going to be your mate!” Sasuke yelled, his eyes flashing red, “I have never liked you.” He stood up, “You are annoying, your scent is off putting and I  _ have _ never,  _ will _ never see you as a mate fit for me!” 

Tears sprang to Sakura’s eyes as she shrank down into her chair, looking at the floor.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said quietly, touching the Alpha’s arm, “That was mean. Please apologise.”

Sasuke turned his red eye on his blond Omega and growled. “It was her fault, she called you low grade.” 

“Don’t you dare growl at me.” Naruto flushed angrily.

“But…” 

“No buts, I heard what she said and I don’t care. Now apologise to her.” Naruto growled back before sitting down and going back to his reading. 

Sasuke stood there for a moment, an internal war going on, before finally turning stiffly to the sniffling pinkette. 

“I’m sorry.” He grumbled. 

Sakura didn’t reply, but she nodded in acknowledgment. 

Sitting down Sasuke proceeded to ignore everyone for the rest of class then the next, till finally it was first break. The pair sat outside under a large tree and were soon joined by all the friends that used to sit with them in middle school.

At first it was quiet as everyone talked amongst themselves eating their lunch before Kiba’s voice cut across everyone. “Seriously Sasuke, your mother still makes the best looking lunches!” 

“My mother hasn’t made my lunch since elementary.” Sasuke replied coolly as he popped another cherry tomato with an owl face on it into his mouth. 

“You seriously make masterpieces like that everyday?” Kiba asked dumbly. 

“Pfft, as if.” The raven laughed.

“I’ve been making our lunches since the start of middle school.” Naruto interjected, silencing everyone as he ate.

“Seriously?” Kiba asked dumbfounded. 

Naruto nodded as he swallowed his mouthful, “It’s not that hard.” Putting down his now finished lunch he picked up the raven’s and began to feed him. 

“Do…. Do you think you could teach me?” Hinata asked in a small voice.

“Sure Hina! I don’t mind. Wanna come around this weekend and we can start?” 

Hinata nodded vigorously before side glancing Kiba. 

“Seriously,” Kiba grumbled, unseeing Hinata’s glances, “I need an Omega like you to make my lunch and feed it to me too.” 

Sasuke swallowed and smirked, “Well this one’s all mine.” He laughed, closing his eyes and opening his mouth again, Naruto rolling his own eyes before obediently placing another mouthful in for him.

“If you would hurry up and ask out the Omega you liked you could have this treatment too.” Naruto smirked while hearing a frantic squeak from Hinata and a flabbergasping sound coming from Kiba.

Everyone began to laugh knowing exactly what and who the blond was talking about. 

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed as he shook his head. 

Sasuke’s POV x~~X~~x Sasuke’s POV

With Sasuke’s bonding bite, the urge to protect his mate was becoming stronger everyday, dangers seen and unseen were always lurking around the corner putting the Alpha on edge. Presently Sasuke was on high alert, it was time for gym class and they were in the locker room getting changed. Unbeknown to the blond Omega as he changed many of the other Alpha in the room were leering at  _ his _ blond. 

Growling Sasuke quickly flipped Naruto against a locker, blocking the others from view. 

“Do you have to do that?” Sasuke growled. 

“Do what?” Naruto asked curiously. 

“Everyone is staring at you while you change!” Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. 

He watched as his Omega peeked around his shoulder before sighing. “Sasuke, no one is staring.” 

With his hands on either side of the blonds head Sasuke turned his head to look around and sure enough no one was looking their way. Growling he turned back to Naruto, “I don’t want anyone else seeing you.”

Naruto just giggled at him and touched one of his arms gently, “If it makes you feel better I’ll get changed from behind you then.” 

Sasuke thought about it for a moment before nodding. He allowed the blond to quickly change, shielded by himself and soon they found themselves out on the track much to his dismay. 

His Omega’s uniform in his opinion was not suited to school. His shorts came to just below his cute butt, his shirt rode up everytime he moved revealing his toned tanned stomach and his socks came up to just below his knees making him all round look cute. 

It should be illegal, no one should look that cute in their uniform……

“Sasuke, why are you glaring?” 

“Go change.” Sasuke grumbled. 

“Why?” Naruto huffed, hands on his hips. 

“I don’t like how you’re dressed. Others will look at you the wrong way.” 

Naruto looked down at himself then back up at the Alpha, “There’s nothing wrong with the way I’m dressed!” 

“Your butt is hanging out inviting every Alpha around to look at you, your stomach is visible every time you move and….. And……” Sasuke stuttered angrily. 

The blond looked like he was about to blow his top when suddenly a warm smile spread across his face, “If it makes you that upset I’ll go change, can I borrow one of your shirts?” 

Sasuke nodded and followed his Omega back to the locker room where he gave him one of his shirts. The shirt was far too big on him but at least he was covered. 

“Better?” The Omega asked.

“Much.” Sasuke smiled back. 

The rest of gym class went by with Naruto spending most of his time doing activities with the other Omega in class - Sasuke doing the same with the other Alpha - but at any chance the Alpha got he would either go over and check in on his Omega or just gaze at him from afar, checking for possible dangers. 

Sasuke’s POV x~~X~~x Sasuke’s POV

“Sasuke, are you sure you’re okay with this?” Naruto asked a final time. 

“It’s fine.” Sasuke grunted back, taking a seat. “You sit through all my classes including ones you don’t like, I’m sure I can sit through one of yours.”

“If you’re sure.” 

Sasuke watched from the corner of the room as his blond made his way around his bench, preparing for whatever they were going to be cooking today in home-ec. He got out all manors of utensils and equipment, most of which the Alpha had no idea the functionality of. 

The class went on and Sasuke found himself captivated by his Omega, the blond really knew his way around the kitchen. Although he seemed to be the only male Omega in class as well as the youngest by several years - it was an advanced course - he seemed completely at ease. 

“Sasuke,” The blond caught his attention, “Try this for me please.” 

A spoon was held in front of his face containing a thick red liquid. After opening his lips the spoon was placed in his mouth allowing the warm liquid to slide over his tongue and down his throat. It tasted of tomatoes but it was both sweet and savoury. 

Licking his lips he hummed intoxicated by the taste. “It’s good.” 

“Awesome!” Naruto jumped up and down, as he ran back over to the stove, continuing to cook whatever he was cooking. 

Several more times the blond brought food over for the raven to try, each bringing a smile to the Alpha’s face with its complex flavours and textures. He was going to make the perfect mate when they were older.

Eventually the teacher called time and asked for all the students to place their finished dishes on display for tasting. One by one she went around tasting each of their dishes, asking questions here and there and writing stuff down till she had been through everyone.

“Okay class well done on today’s dish assignments, I will be grading you and handing them back tomorrow. Please clean up before you leave.” With that she went back to her desk. 

Sasuke noticed that while everyone else was running around madly, trying to clean as fast as they could, his blond seemed to have already cleaned up and was packing away the food into containers. 

“We can eat this after school while we do our homework.” Naruto beamed. 

“Sure.” Sasuke smirked. 

They were ready to leave long before everyone else, allowing them to take their time on their way to their next class. 

X~~x~~X~~x~~X

Through their whole schooling they made a promise to each other that they would wait till they graduated to finish their bonding, through heat and rut they kept that promise helping each other through the pain and haze that these times induced. Those days turned into weeks which turned into months and eventually years, soon they were both finally graduating. 

“We are so proud of you both!” Kushina gushed as she kissed them both on the cheek. 

“Well done on your good grades.” Fugaku grunted receiving a smack upside the head from Mikoto.

“What your father means is that he is also very proud of you, as am I and so is your broth, he’s sorry but he had to attend to business. Not only did you achieve so much during your schooling the pair of you kept your promise to not complete the bond during that time.” Mikoto smiles warmly. 

Minato threw an arm around Sasuke’s shoulder making the younger Alpha wrinkle his nose, “Now that you’re both old enough we have all pitched in to send the pair of you away for a week, think of it as your own  _ private _ schoolies if you get what I mean.” He wagged his eyebrows. 

“DAD!!!” Naruto screamed, turning a bright shade of red, his hands covering his burning cheeks. 

“Now now Naru,” Kushina threw her arm around her son’s shoulders. “I think it’s time us Omega have a little chat.” Her grin turned evil as she turned to Mikoto who had a matching one.

With a nod the three Omega went one way towards one of the cars, while the Alpha went the other towards another car. 

X~~Omega~~X

It only took them a few minutes to arrive at a cafe with a sign out front that said ‘Omega Only!’. 

“What is this place?” Naruto asked.

“It’s an Omega only cafe, it’s so we can enjoy some quiet time to ourselves away from our pesky mates.” Minato smiled warmly as she took a seat at a small table.

“It’s a sanctuary for us Omega.” Kushina gushed as she sank down into the plush chair.

Naruto followed suit and sat down in one of the chairs, sinking into its plushiness. 

After ordering something to eat and drink Kushina burst out, “Now, let’s get down to business. Naruto you have done amazingly well keeping yourself a virgin all this time and I can honestly say that we are both immensely proud of you.” 

“Mmmm,” Mikoto hummed, “But it’s time that you understood what comes next.” 

“Mother!! Mikoto!! We’ve already spoken about this!.” The young Omega flushed, covering his ears. 

Both women laughed. 

“Honey, it’s nothing like that.” Mikoto giggled. 

“Yeah, we’ve already had the ‘birds and the bees’ chat, no this is different.” Kushina came down from her giggling. “No this is about your fated bond.” 

Mikoto nodded, “We have been speaking with Chiyo and she believes that when you consummate your bond fully, Sasuke will immediately become  _ very  _ protective over you, possibly violent.” 

“He already is.” Naruto huffed. 

“No my dear, this will be different.” Kushina shook her head, “You know how possessive Sasuke gets when you’re in heat?” Naruto nodded. “Well, he’ll likely become ten time worse.”

“How can he get any worse?” 

“Trust us when we say he will.” Mikoto utters sadly, feeling for the young Omega, “That’s why we’ve booked you a private island for the week. There will be no one else there, just the two of you, so it should calm him down some.”

“We get a private island?” Is all the blond takes from the conversation. “Awesome!” 

“Only you could see the ‘awesome’ side of this.” Kushina laughed at him. 

“The bastard will be fine.” Naruto smiled lovingly, “I’ve handled him for this long and I’ll continue to for the rest of my life.” 

Both mothers began to cry, tears of joy streaming down their faces as they jumped up and embraced the blond tightly. 

“You are the perfect mate for him.” Mikoto says through her hiccups. 

X~~Alpha~~X

The Alpha’s arrived at a club, a neon blue sign on the front read ‘Alpha Club’. After entering and being shown to a table the adult’s ordered some strong alcohol while Sasuke ordered a lemon-lime-bitters, heavy on the bitters.

“Let’s get right to it.” Fugaku grunted. “We’re all proud of you yada, yada for not consummating your bond so we’re sending you to a private island for a week.” 

Minato rolled his eyes. “What your father also means to say is that when you consummate your bond with Naruto you will likely become extremely possessive over him because of your fated bond, so to alleviate the possible tension you may face we’re sending you somewhere where there will be no one else.” 

“It’s what I said.” Fugaku looked confused. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Minato laughed. 

“Look dad, I get it. I’m already protective over Naru.” 

“Protective is an understatement.” Minato laughed, “You damn near tried to kill me the first time Naruto went into heat after your bonding mark.” 

“Sorry.” Sasuke looked slightly embarrassed. 

“Don’t be.” Fugaku grunted, “It shows you’re a true Alpha, willing to protect your Omega no matter the cost.”

Nodding Sasuke replied, “I’ll protect him for the rest of my life.” 

“Good to hear son.” Fugaku gave him one of his small rare smiles. 

X~~x~~X~~x~~X

The pair left without a hitch, their time on the island played out exactly how their parents predicted. Once consummated Sasuke became more protective of the blond then he ever had been, never letting him out of his sight even for a second. It took the full week for him to calm down enough to let Naruto use the toilet on his own, but soon they were finally returning home, their bond was complete and they were now officially a mated pair. 

“How do you feel?” Sasuke asked from beside the blond. 

“Nervous.” Naruto replied. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be by your side the entire time.” Sasuke squeezed the others hand. 

“Naruto! Sasuke! My babies!!!” Kushina screamed through the airport terminal. “Look at you, you’re all grown up!” She cried as she glomped her son. 

“There there.” Mikoto petted Kushina on the back. 

“Welcome back.” Fugaku shook Sasuke’s hand. “How do you feel?” 

“Good.” Sasuke smirked. 

“Good, you start work tomorrow.” Fugaku smirked back at Sasuke’s faltered smirk. “Also, your brother is back from business overseas and wants to see the pair of you tonight.”

“Who’s house then?” Naruto asked as he finally pushed his mother off him. 

“We’re going out for dinner to celebrate your union.” Mikoto smiles as she takes Naruto’s bag. 

Minato take’s Sasuke’s bag as they all head for the exit. 

Naruto entwined his fingers with Sasuke’s and smiled up at him. With their bond complete their new life was about to begin, there would be many trials ahead of them, but with their mate by their side they would always stay strong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and again I'm sorry again if this wasn't the ending you hoped for.  
> I am working on another A/B/O story at the moment so please stay tuned.


End file.
